walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vernon (Video Game)
For the Novel's Vernon, see Vernon (Novel) : Vernon is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner", along with Brie, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Hardly anything is known about Vernon's life prior to the apocalypse, besides the fact that he was a doctor, and knew Brie and the other morgue survivors for a few years prior to the apocalypse. He knew them from being the head of a cancer support group. He had a daughter, but she died within the first week of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Following the zombie outbreak, Vernon's daughter was killed by the epidemic. He, along with the rest of his support group, moved into Crawford, seeking a safe haven from the Walkers. Crawford's leader, however, began eliminating certain liabilities in his town, including the sick and elderly. Unfortunately, Vernon fell in both categories, and was targeted, along with the rest of his support group. After the deaths of half of his group due to Crawford, he fled along with the rest of his group. They discovered an abandoned fallout shelter, as well as morgue, where they hid out from Crawford and the zombies. After Lee arrived, he assisted with him returning to his house in Savannah after he was separated from Kenny, Clementine, and Molly. Afterwards, he decided to join the group's robbery of Crawford, bring along Brie. While there, he assisted Christa in searching for medicine, while the others went looking for fuel and a battery. He and Christa were trapped in the Nurse's Office by Walkers, until Lee rescued them. He watched the two tapes about Anna Correa and found the combination to the medicine safe. Right before the group left Crawford, he questioned if Lee if his group had originally traveled by train in order to get to Savannah; seemingly without any prior knowledge from the rest of the group. Vernon notes this observation as he and Lee's group descend the bell tower - it is possible that he saw the train from this vantage point. After they managed to escape from Crawford, he makes Lee an offer to take Clementine off his hands. Depending on Lee's interactions and how he responds to Vernon's offer, it will affect their conversation. Either way, Vernon will depart the house afterwards, and he along with the rest of his group from the morgue will have fled long before Lee and possibly his companions arrive to confront him regarding Clementine's disappearance. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Following his return to the morgue, Vernon informed his group of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, along with all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. Upon arriving, if any of Lee's survivors were left behind, they were beaten by Vernon and Joyce, before being locked inside the backyard shed. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat, while leaving a note on their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Boyd and Clive will move the boat out of the shed. Upon stealing the boat, his status is unknown. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of zombies. Appearances Season 1 Trivia *Vernon is one of many medical specialists in The Walking Dead, the others being Hershel, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Pete Anderson, Carson, Dr. Stephens, Alice, and Katjaa. *Vernon had a brother in Macon. *Vernon was diagnosed with cancer at some point in his life. *Vernon stealing the boat in Episode 5 is highly hypocritical, since in Episode 4 he openly criticized the plan of Lee's group, but this might have just been to remove any suspicion for him. Category:Medics Category:Antagonists